Nightmares and Comforts ZADR
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: ZADR! no like, no read. R&R please. Dib has a nightmare and zim, instinctively finds and comforts him.


Zim uses PAK spider legs to go into Dib's window at night…Romeo and Juliet ? Drabble plz!

Really random and typed at 3 in the morning at a sleepover… based on a reoccurring nightmare I've had for weeks now. Yay. Mild Zadr fluff, OOCness…possibly a PG-13…maybe. No.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_It was everyone dying at once…fire engulfing the city and sending up waves of sparks towards the Irken fleet…a dark figure, slowly approaching him, keeping him safe…saving him as he watched the others all die…and for once, he felt like he belonged…then the figure was gone and the safety vanished…he was falling towards a mirror, which shattered and killed him as he fell with the shards…_

Dib shot straight up in his bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat. He kicked out blindly, struggling to free himself from the tangle of sheets wrapped around his legs. His racing heart didn't slow as he hurtled out of bed, stumbling towards the window and trying not to choke on the suffocating darkness of his room.

He fell to his knees at the window and fumbled with the locks before forcing the window open. He gasped, guzzling down the sweet night air, his fingers clutching the window ledge. He closed his eyes, counting in his head and trying to force his impractical fears away.

After several minutes of counting, he stood and wobbled over to his night stand. He groped around for his glasses before slipping them onto the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, a soft clicking alerted him to the presence of someone else. He whirled to face him.

Zim eased himself through the window, clinging to the side of Dib's house with his PAK's spider legs. The Irken glanced around quickly before gently dropping to the floor and looking up. His eyes met Dib's.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Dib asked shakily, still out of breath from his nightmare.

The spider legs vanished into Zim's PAK. "Is everything okay?" He demanded, completely ignoring Dib's question as he stepped further into the room.

"Well…yeah, I guess…" Dib replied, watching Zim as the alien inspected his room.

"You guess?" Zim turned to glare at him quizzically.

Dib nodded, running his hands through his bouncy scythe hair. "I had a nightmare…"

"This nightmare…is it dangerous?" Zim asked, slowly advancing on Dib.

Dib cast a forlorn glance at the Irken. "No…but it was such an irrational fear…I felt like I was missing something…" He muttered.

"Hmm…that is most interesting…" Zim trailed off, frowning. "I have been experiencing the most terrifying thoughts of loosing something very close…in these nightmares." The Irken thought out loud.

"So why did you come here?" Dib asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I felt like I needed to make sure you were alright…I don't know…" Zim moved over and sat beside Dib.

"Oh…I feel better now…that you're here I guess…" Dib muttered, shifting closer to the alien.

Zim didn't reply for a moment, but instead gazed forlornly out the window. "I suppose I have similar feelings."

Dib stared out at the moon, which happened to be full that night. Then Zim's arm was around him and his face was buried in the Irken's chest. Zim's sweet scent was comforting, the way his breathing synced with Dib's…everything about the Irken was comforting.

"I hate everything about you." Dib whispered into his shirt. "Why do I love you?"

Dib felt Zim's warm breath on his neck, causing Dib's scythe hair to bob slightly. Zim ran his claws through the other boy's hair, keeping his thoughts to himself. They were enveloped in a bitter silence as they sat, still as statues in each other's embrace.

"I don't know, Dibblet. But I know it's true." Then Zim pulled away to gently caress Dib's cheek. "I'll be here if you need me." Zim whispered, leaning in to kiss Dib's nose before extending his spider legs again.

"Wait, Zim, I-" Dib fell silent as the Irken vanished out the window into the early morning darkness. "Zim, I love you…" He whispered, finishing his proclamation as he fell to his knees once more before the window.


End file.
